


Close Call

by Sterektrashbag (Vassbutt1991)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassbutt1991/pseuds/Sterektrashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU idea from davefrikingstrider's post on tumblr that said: •	saves other one from getting hit by a car    </p>
<p>Stiles is a distracted and very late college student who is about to get hit by a car but Derek is the good Samaritan who saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I want to say thank you to my good friend Alicia for her beta work on this and for being a great cheerleader. She's basically the best !! :D  
> with that said, enjoy !!

He was so going to be late for this group project thing, Stiles thought, sighing. He quickened his pace down Lexington Avenue, hoping to arrive at the Public Library faster. His alarm somehow decided not to ring this morning and he woke up way too late. He had rushed his ass off to get ready and ran all the way to the subway station, almost tripping a poor lady in his haste. There was a lot of traffic and people on the streets today, but it was New York City, so there was always a lot of traffic and people on the streets anyway. 

He debated stopping for coffee but decided against it because he was already so late. But without his morning caffeine, his brain felt slow and even more distracted than usual. He told himself he'd have to suck it up.

Feeling his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket, Stiles took it out and looked at the screen.  
It was Scott again, telling him that they were all here and asking where the hell he was. He replied quickly that he was on his way at this very moment and he would be there in a few minutes. Scott was a bit pissed because they had been planning this meeting for more than a week now and Stiles managed to be late. Stiles tapped a second reply explaining how sorry and how much of an idiot he was. 

He only noticed that he was walking in the middle of an intersection when the honk of a car made him look up. 

Stiles gasped and froze, eyes widening. The cab that honked didn't seem like it was slowing down and it was coming right at Stiles. Time seemed to slow down until everything was in slow motion. Still with his phone in his hand and the car lights reflecting in his wide eyes, Stiles told himself, exasperated: I can't get hit by a car! I’m already so late! He heard some distracting screaming coming from both sides of the street. It was too late to move. He took a breath, closed his eyes tight and waited for the rapidly approaching cab to hit him. 

Suddenly, Stiles felt something big and hard crash into his back and push him sideways. He fell flat on his stomach and the weight of the thing on his back knocked the air out of his lungs with a swoosh. 

A bit dizzy, he opened eyes and looked up. He noticed a little group of people looking down at him with wide concerned eyes. He looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. 

The most attractive man he had ever seen, thank you very much, had apparently saved him from getting hit by a car. Said man was looking at him with a frown on his face and concern in his beautiful eyes. Stiles almost got hit by a car but he was more shocked by the man who saved him from it. 

Finally closing his mouth, he fidgeted. "You- you saved me,” he said slowly. Stiles wasn't able to contain the awe from his voice. 

The stranger's face softened and he smiled a little. Stiles gulped audibly. The stranger got to his feet with surprising speed.

"Are you okay to stand?" His voice was soft and deep. Stiles just nodded. 

The man gave him a hand to stand up. His skin was hot to the touch and very smooth and Stiles let his hand go reluctantly. Able to look at him face to face, the stranger was even more attractive than Stiles had first thought. The people from the little group around them applaud before dispersing slowly and Stiles felt himself blush and looked at his feet, feeling more than a little embarrassed. He had been so stupid. 

The man put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" he asked again, seriously. Stiles looked up at him. He was feeling a bit shaken but he felt way more stupid than anything else. 

"I... I don't know what I was thinking, I just froze there and I wasn't even looking where I was going and oh my god, you came at the last second and pushed me out of the way! How can I thank you?" He knew he was babbling and flailing but he couldn't help it. 

The man just looked at him with faint amusement. "You don't have to thank me,” he answered. “Just promise me you'll pay attention to where you're going from now on." 

Stiles bit his lip and smiled shyly at the man. "I'll do my best," he said with a chuckle. With his ADHD and his overall recklessness, he thought it was a miracle he never got hit by a car before. 

Letting go of his arm, the man extended his hand for Stiles to shake and introduced himself. "My name's Derek." He said it with a small smile that made Stiles' gut do cartwheels. He just stared at him and the man's eyebrows went up expectantly. 

Stiles mentally slapped himself and shook the ma- Derek's hand saying, "Stiles... My name's Stiles." 

The man's eyebrows seem to lift even more towards his hairline but he didn't comment on Stiles' name. It made Stiles smile. 

Derek seemed about to speak but Stiles's phone, that was still in his hand, started to vibrate furiously. Jumping a little, Stiles groaned.

"I am so late! Scott is going to kill me!" he exclaimed. He didn't want to leave just like that though. "I'm sorry Derek but I have to go,” he continued. “We have this group project thing and yeah. Uhm...You're sure I can't do anything to thank you?"

Derek gave him a strange look and colour stained his cheeks. Stiles frowned a little at the reaction. The man said quickly, "No! It's fine just be careful." He hesitated but continued, smiling softly. "Have a good day, Stiles." 

Stiles mumbled a 'you too' watching his handsome saviour walking away. He gulped and blurted loudly, "What if I want to see you again?!" 

Derek stopped mid-step and Stiles worried maybe he had gone too far but the man turned to him with a huge grin. 

Stiles' gut made cartwheels again and he felt himself grin back. The man walked back a few steps towards him, extended his hand. “Pass me your phone,” he ordered. 

Stiles quickly passed him his phone. Derek tapped for a moment and gave it back. "I'd like that," he said. Stiles beamed at him, his heart beating a little faster than usual and took a few step backwards. 

"Good. I'll text you later then ... See ya!" He said with a little wave. He stumbled a bit when turning around and heard a small chuckle from Derek. Mortified, Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek and waved at him again. Derek waved back, laughing softly. 

Stiles texted Derek after arriving at the Library. And after he reassured Scott a thousand times it wasn't his fault he almost got hit by a car. He just sent: I'm free tomorrow night -Stiles

He received a reply not 2 minutes later saying: wanna go for a drink?

Stiles would make sure to not get hit by a car before then.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr: sterektrashbag.tumblr.com  
> if you liked the story or have questions or anything, leave a kudos or a comment !!  
> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
